


It all started with a letter

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry writes a letter, and it ends up in Voldemorts Hands...What does the dark Lord do? Get the boy who lived.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry potter, even though I can wish. This story is a fiction, tags are added to warn you, please read them.

_                      Hello, _

_           So if you have this letter that means I am either dead or almost dead. I should probably tell you who I am but if you are against me then you wouldn’t trust me. So I will tell you a story of my childhood. Everyone was told that I had a nice childhood, that I lived with my loving relatives. That is complete Hippogriff shit. I lived with my mother’s muggle sister. She and her loving husband, and child hated magic, they hated me. I was forced to cook, clean, paint the outside and inside, garden, tend to every little thing in the house. They lied to everyone about me, they even lied about how my parents died. I lived in a boot cupboard underneath the stairs until I got back from my first year at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I hope whoever gets this letter takes down Dumbledore a peg. Or takes off his head either one. He was the one who left me there. In my first year of Hogwarts he allowed in a possessed teacher, a Troll, and the Philosopher's stone which was a bitch to protect, then he forced me back into my Aunt's’ house, after I told him exactly what they did to me. I showed him my scars, his response “I’m sure your family loves you, if only you loved them they might be nicer my dear boy”. Second year the Chamber of Secrets was reopened and there was another Possession, not to mention the DADA teacher was a complete fraud. Honestly Lockhart was a bimbo he didn’t know anything about defence, a second year could have taught better than he did. Third was Sirius Black and Dementors, now that was actually my best year, I got a lot done, I learned about my duties as an Heir to a few different Houses. I won’t name any of them here though. That was also the year I found out Dumbledore was paying people to befriend me, the Headmaster was stealing from my vaults to pay them, along with the debts he made himself. I found out who was loyal to me and who was not. And this past year was the Triwizard Tournament and the resurrection the Dark Lord. I don’t know what will happen in the upcoming year, I will most likely be dead. My Uncle just raped and beat me again. I know I have a few broken bones and a punctured lung. It’s getting harder to breath and my arm is going numb from writing this. If you could please bring this letter to the Goblins, or hell even Voldemort to show him what Dumbledore has done, that would be good actually. If I am dead let Voldemort torture my relatives in the most disturbing way please. But ya I wrote out my Will during my fourth year when I was able to sneak off without my supposed best friends, so could you tell the Goblins to do what I asked. My name is Harrison James Potter-Black. Also take care of Hedwig for me, she is very Loyal, I told her to take this letter to someone who could help.  _

_                     I live at #4 Privet drive little whinging Surrey. _

 

     A man with Dark brown hair, a pale complexion and bright ruby red eyes looks up into the Amber eyes of the Snowy owl in front of him before asking. “Does he need me to come and get him?” Hedwig gave a hoot and a nod.

     “My Lord?” Severus asks with a tilt of his head. 

     “It appears that Harry Potter is dying, he wrote this letter to someone on the opposite side of Dumbledore. He’s been raped and beaten by his uncle. He actually said if you know the Dark Lord tell him he has permission to torture the… his relatives.”

     Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco stare wide eyed at the Dark Lord. Bella grimaces at her Lord's anger. “Shall we retrieve him my Lord?” 

     “We shall. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, come with me. Anyone else wish to join?” Marvolo asks as he looks around the table.

     “I would like to my Lord. I have never gotten along with Harry, but I do know a lot about him, this just adds to the list.”

     “Very well Draco, let’s go everyone.”

     Marvolo, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bella, and Severus all disapparate from the room and pop into Surrey. Severus immediately starts walking to #4, with Marvolo right next to him, there isn’t a car parked outside of the home, so Narcissa unlocks the door with a wave of her wand. Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Bella enter the house first, Lucius heading upstairs, Severus into the kitchen. Marvolo goes to the cupboard Harry said he lived in for his first eleven years of living here. He first notices that there is a small cot in the cupboard, then he see’s the luggage and broom.  “I can’t believe Dumbledore let this happen to his Golden boy. I know he was using Harry as a means to an end, but this…” 

     “The living room and kitchen are empty, there are pictures of Harry’s relatives his aunt Tunnie, a whale of a man, and a boy who look’s like a balloon.” Severus sneers. “However there are no pictures of Potter, It doesn’t even look like he lives here.”

     “He wrote in the letter that he lived under the stairs in a boot cupboard… Look at all the blood…”

     Severus moves to peer into the cupboard, his eyes widen and look back to his sworn Lord.

     Lucius shouts from upstairs. “My Lord, Severus! Get in here! Upstairs, first door!”

     Marvolo and Severus run upstairs with Bella behind them, Narcissa is already upstairs kneeling next to a small from, at a closer inspection the small body is Harry Potter. 

     “What happened!” Marvolo demands, as he starts healing Harry.

     “He was raped repeatedly, beaten, there are signs of years of abuse, I can heal everything right now, but it’s his mental state I am worried about. No one could come out of this much abuse without something sticking.”

     “Is he stable enough to move mother?” Draco asks, looking at Harry in horror. ‘How could someone hurt someone so small, he was always so loving and protective of his friends. How could this happen to Harry.’ He thought. 

     “Yes Dragon. He can be moved right now, however I would like it if he stayed with you, we can add another bed in your room until he feels safe alone.”

     “Lucius can you take him back to your mannor, Bella guard him as you would me. Narcissa if you would follow and make sure nothing else happens to the boy. Severus, Draco let’s gather evidence then burn this place down. We will get the muggles when they come back home. Draco grab everything that Hadrian will need.” Marvolo says, leaving no room for argument.

     “Yes My Lord.” everyone responds softly.

     Draco starts scouring the room for everything that Harry would miss. Hedwig flys into the room when Draco gets closer to the bed. “Does he have something he need’s here girl?” Draco asks the snowy owl. The Owl hoots and flies down and pokes a floor board with her beak. Draco bends down and removes the board. He pulls out a black book, a few different letters, ink, a few quills, a cloak, and a old piece of parchment. “Does he need this?” Hedwig hoots and nods her head, and flies to Draco’s shoulder to perch. Draco get’s up and scours the room one more time, he leaves the clothes in the wardrobe promising himself that he would take Harry shopping for clothes that fit him. Finding nothing else of importance he heads downstairs where Severus is waiting with Harry’s broom and trunk. “I didn’t find anything else besides an old cloak that I think was his father's. It was under a floorboard.”

     “Then let’s wait outside for our Lord. He is going around and taking pictures.” Severus walks outside after casting shrinking all the items besides the broom, which Draco takes with great care. Once outside Severus stops. “There’s something wrong with these wards…” 

     “Yes, I didn’t catch that at first either, there are submissive wards, hate, anger, and anxiety wards, along with a ward to suppress magic. However there aren’t any protective wards, or blood wards.” Marvolo answers them, coming up behind Severus and Draco. “I also found these.” Marvolo holds up a few letters addressed to Vernon Dursley from Dumbledore. “All of them state for that muggle vermin to abuse Harry. He get’s paid doing it.” He hisses out.

     “What shall we do my Lord?” Draco asks with a bite to his voice, no one will touch his Harry again. ‘Wait, his Harry? I should probably be freaking out about this, freak out later in private.’ Draco shakes his head, getting back to reality.

     “Burn this house down, and when they come back to check out the damage we will start planning on what to do to them, I want them punished for hurting a child. We can’t kill them yet. Harry will need to be awake for that.” Marvolo sends a quick incendio to the house, Draco and Severus join in. All three watch as the house burns down the house. Marvolo is smiling darkly as the firetruck and ambulance pull up, Draco sighs and thinks back to Harry, and how he was going to explain everything when the boy woke. And Severus is contemplating everything about the boy.

     “Come let us get back to the manner. Draco you will explain to Harry what happened to his relatives house, and if he would like his revenge.”

     “Yes My Lord.” Draco says with a small bow. ‘Anything to help Harry.’ He thinks.

     After they disapparate from Private Drive Draco leaves for his and Harry’s room, Severus decided to head to his Potions lab, and Marvolo retires to his study. Lucius and Narcissa are in teen’s bedroom when Draco enters. “How is he?” Draco asks, the worry over the raven in his voice. 

     Narcissa smiles softly at her son. “He will be fine Dragon, he will need your help in the days to come, we will leave you for now.” She and Lucius both get up and leave the room, soon Draco sheds his outer robes, and cloak. He goes into the bathroom after summoning his nightwear, which are a green and silver sleep pants. He quickly washes, and dresses, heading back to the bed that Harry is lying on. ‘I really don’t want to transfigure a new bed… I doubt Harry will really mind me sleeping next to him… He might need the comfort when he wakes up, I didn’t even ask mother when he would.’ Draco climbs into bed next to Harry, getting under the covers quickly. Soon he is asleep hoping that Harry will be okay.


	2. Who's a real friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco talk after Harry wakes up.

     Harry wakes up slowly, for once he isn’t in pain. ‘I should be in pain, Uncle raped me last night, and left me for dead. Wait! The letter! I hope that i’m not with dumblefuck and the Weasle.’ Harry turns slightly and opens his eyes. to see Draco Malfoy’s sleeping face. ‘Okay, Draco is kind of cute when he’s asleep. But he is really hot awake. Wait Hedwig brought the letter to my school nemesis… And he helped me… oh fuck i’m screwed.’ Harry shifts attempting to get off the bed to find a bathroom, when the arm that’s around his waist tightens. Harry blushes a deep red for not feeling Draco’s arm across him.

     “Stop moving.” Draco mumbles, pulling Harry back into the embrace. 

     “Draco, wake up, I need to use the loo.” Harry says quickly.

     Draco sighs, but removes his arm. He points to a slightly ajar door. “Right through there, then come back to bed. I will get mother to check up on you when you get back.”

     “Thank you.” Harry quickly gets out of the bed and runs into the bathroom, Draco calls for a house elf to fetch his mother. 

     Narcissa walks into the room before Harry get’s out of the bathroom. She looks down at her son with a soft smile. “How’s he doing Dragon?”

     “Well, he woke up and needed to use the loo right away, so I assume he will be fine, he didn’t freak out when he woke up next to me though, Harrison even called me Draco…” The tall blond boy sighs.

     Harry comes out a few minutes later and nods to Narcissa. “Lady Malfoy, thank you for healing me.” 

     “It is no problem Harry, now up on the bed next to Draco, I want to make sure you are healing, and you are not allowed to leave this bed unless it is for the bathroom.” Narcissa told him sternly. 

     “Yes Madam.” Harry murmured, Draco helped him climb back onto the bed, finally when Harry was settled, Narcissa cast some more diagnostic spells on the teen. 

     “It look’s like you are healing well still… I do want you to stay in bed until I give you a clear bill of health. Draco will be staying with you at night if you need anything. Now I will leave the both of you to rest.”

     After Narcissa leaves Harry turns to the blond teen. “So what exactly happened. I remember giving Hedwig a letter for someone to help me, she brought it to you?” 

     Draco shakes his head. “She brought it to the Dark Lord, he is staying with us, he was worried about you when you wrote that your Uncle rapped you. I don’t think Uncle Severus believed you until he saw it. Aunt bella came with as well, she will be your guard.”

     “I can’t believe that the Dark Lord saved me, my supposed best friends don’t even do that.” Harry sighed shaking his head. “So much has happened since third year.”

     “Yes, what is with your supposed best friends? Who is loyal to you?” Draco asks, placing his hand on Harry’s arm.

     Harry looks down at Draco’s hand, then back up at him. “Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a few others have been paid to get close to me, befriend me. To keep me in line. Those close and loyal to me are the Twins, Lee Jordan, everyone on the original quidditch team for Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Colin. I wasn’t allowed to have friends, if you can remember that Hermione and Ron would glare at anyone who tried to befriend me, I wasn’t allowed to date anyone really, and they started yelling at me when I told them I was Gay, another reason I didn’t write to them. They never really write to me during the summer, Neville, Luna, and the others that are loyal to me do, however my ‘best friends’ could care less about me.” He sighs again. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that Hedwig brought the letter to the Dark Lord.”

     “I knew that something was wrong with the Weasel and Weaselett. But Granger? I thought she was a stickler for the rules.” 

     Harry snorts. “Ya, if she makes them. She brewed the Polyjuice potion in our second year so we could find out who the heir of Slytherin was. It didn’t go as planned, but she made it. Every year Dumblefuck and his band of merry idiots would make me do something to test my skills. I always knew what was happening, but I couldn’t stop from doing it, I didn’t want to go after the stone in first year, second year I asked Ron if we should wait for his parents so we could floo to Hogwarts, but he wanted to fly to school… Third was the best. I got all my memories back because of a potion I invented. I started having really bad gaps in my memory. Found out Dumbledore was obliviating me whenever I found out the truth, or did something he didn’t want. And you know what happened this past year.” Harry snorts. “They want me to be a weapon, I don’t so they made me act like I belonged to them. I should have let the hat put me into Slytherin.”

     “You a Slytherin? After finding out all the stuff that happens to you, I can actually see it, if you or someone else told me that last year or even first year I would have laughed and told them they were crazy.” Draco leans back against the pillows, pulling Harry along to sit next to him. 

     “Ya, and if someone told me I would actually find you nice and caring I would have told them to visit St. Mungo’s.” Harry and Draco snicker as they relax being around each other.

     “So what are you planning to do? You can’t go back as Harry Potter, Dumbledore and his band of chickens will just terrorize you, and force you to do the tests again.”

     “I was actually planning on asking the Dark Lord if the Goblins will create a new identity for me, possibly under another name I am related to. Peverell is over Potter, and Black, and the others I do not believe it is safe to use. They would fall under succession so I would still be the Potter and Black Lord. And it wouldn’t be that hard to tie my line back to Gryffindor and the other houses I might be related to. I just need to make sure that the original Harry Potter is dead when I make my new identity.”

     Draco hums in consideration. “We could put the fake body in the burned out shell of your house, and have the authorities find it. The Dark Lord didn’t put his calling card out, so Dumblefuck and his group won’t realize it’s him, they’ll have to think that your Uncle and aunt ended up killing you, it will be all over the proffit.”

     “That sounds like a plan. We just need to get it approved by the Dark Lord.”

     “Tell me what little snake?” The voice of the Dark Lord questions from the doorway.

     Harry blushes at being caught planning with Draco, but explains his plan to the Dark Lord, explaining all of his ideas of getting a new identity, and placing a fake body in the burned out house, back in the cupboard. 

     “We collected pictures of the abuse, which you could have had Hedwig send out after you realized you were going to die, you just need to make another letter, and a fake will stating that all you money will go to the next in line for the oldest line that you have, and if there is no heir then the Goblins can choose who will be your next Heir, and only to someone who will need the magic of that family, and the money of the family.”

     “That sounds good, Dumbledore will try and seal the will though. But as you are making the body to place in the burned out shell, make sure you give it even more abuse than what I suffered this summer, make it so I had various broken bones, and possibly a few burst organs, that damage can’t be reversed easily.” 

     “We will also have to make it seem that your body was burned a little bit. But this will be a good thing, as now you will be the Lord to all your houses.”

     “Dumbledore was using my seats on the Wizengamot, the Goblins couldn’t stop him from using my seats until I stated that I didn’t know he was my Magical Guardian, so he was able to still use my seats to stop or pass laws, he was also stealing from my vaults.” Harry sighs, leaning into Draco who stated to rub his back in a comforting motion. “With him losing my seats most of the people he was blackmailing will stop following him, so they will follow the loyalties of their own house, or you.”

     “How many seats do you have? Let alone how many houses do you have a Lordship to?” Voldemort questions. 

     “I am Heir and Lord to Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Emrys, from what the Goblins have told me. I need to get checked again, they only told me about half of the houses, I know I have more from my mother's side, those are from just my father. And I have a suspicion, that I have at least one more from my father’s side.” 

     “When you are well enough to travel I will bring you to Gringotts, for now I will create the fake body and place it in that hubble of a home.” The Dark Lord sneers

“Thank you, my Lord.” Harry murmurs, starting to fall back asleep.

     “Hush child, and go back to sleep, we'll talk more when you wake. Draco watch over him.” The Dark Lord informs the blond before sweeping from the rooms. 

     Draco smiles at Harry’s sleeping form, ‘how can someone who has been so hurt, be so loving?’ He thinks. Harry curls into Draco’s side even more, until the Blond moves them into another position, Harry sleeping on Draco’s chest. Both teens sleep through the rest of the night until the next morning, where they get a wake up call from Nagini. 

     The large green and black snake slithered up the bed and across it sliding on top of the two sleeping teens, hissing at them to wake up, which is how Harry found his morning wake up call. 

_      “Wake up Hatchlingssss, Masssster needsss to ssspeak with you, and Blond Lady wantsss you to eat.” _

_      “We’ll be up sssoon Nagini, we will be out after we dressss.”  _ Harry Hisses at the large serpent. Nagini nods her head before sliding off the bed and searching for her Master, or her next meal.

     Draco was biting his lip, trying to keep in his moan, he was hard as a rock waking up next to Harry, but adding to the sexual language of Parseltongue he was trying hard not to cum. 

     “Draco, can you move a little so I can use the bathroom?” Harry mumbles not looking at the blond, he had his own problem to take care of, sleeping with Draco was starting to get very awkward especially as he keeps waking up hard. Draco moves over slightly and as soon as the bathroom door is closed both boys relieve themselves with a quick wanking session. Once both teens use the bathroom and dress, Draco escorts Harry to the dining room for breakfast. The Dark Lord is at one end of the table, and Lucius Malfoy at the other, one as head of house, the other as the Lord over all in attendance. Draco pulls out a seat on the Dark Lord’s left for Harry, after he is seated he moves to his father’s left side. Harry is a little shocked at having such an important position but doesn't question it yet. Instead he asks if the body was placed, and if the muggle authorities found it. 

     “Yes, the muggles found your body, and Amelia Bones was the one to take over the case after I left. The medical unit doesn’t even realize it was you, or well your fake body. You honestly looked like an eleven year old, not a fifteen or almost fifteen year old. Once they realize it was you I will be assuming that Dumbledore will try and pin the blame on me.”

     “Yes, however as you leave a calling card, and no one believes you’re back, Dumbledore will look even more like a fool.” Harry says gleefully. Soon an owl flies in and heads straight towards Harry, a letter is attached to the brown owl.

     “Hello Mayhem. How are the twins?” Harry coos at the bird. He unravels the letter and scans it. 

     ‘Hello Hadrian, which should be your new name instead of Harrison. **_I totally agree Forge._** Right you are Gred. **_Now Hadrian DumDum ran into our house late last night._** He was talking to Mum, saying that you had been killed by your aunt and uncle. **_We know you got out._** Hope you are healing up all right. **_But be warned that he will try and take your seats today, at least by noon._** Ya so we hope you have a plan to fix that! _L_ ** _et us know how the meeting goes._** Hope you are with people you can trust. **_More than our idiotic family._** Just say the words and we will unleash hell! **Write to us later.** _Get to the bank soon!’_

**Take Care, Fred** _ and George! _

     “It looks like I need to get to the bank before noon. Dumbledore is going to try and take over my vaults stating that he is my magical guardian.” Harry sighs feeling a headache coming.

     “We will leave at once, I don’t want you to get caught by the old coot. I will cover you with a Parseltongue glamor, no one will be able to remove it besides the Goblins, and us.”

  
     “That should also be my new look for school this upcoming year. I know I have to go back, I am not fully trained, and besides with DumDum being there, it is a good magic school.”

     The Dark Lord nods before hissing out the spell. Harry changes in height by a few inches, growing from his old meger five even, to five six, his fly away hair is no more, instead the dead looking hair lengthens and curls around his ears, falling to the middle of his back. He still has the slender build, but now with more muscle tone, his eyes change from his mother’s emerald colored eyes, to the prevell blue which almost all members of the house has. After the Dark Lord is done he conjures a mirror and shows Harry his new permanent appearance.

     “Damn, I wish I looked like this before I died.” Harry mutters. 

     Draco’s eyes are glazed over in lust as he stares at the new Harry in front of him. His father notices and taps him on the chin bringing up his head. “No time for drooling Draco.” He smirks at Dracos blush. 

     “Right then, who’s coming? Or what should be my story in case DumDum finds out I took over the Potter Lordship?”

     “You are recently orphaned because your Squib uncle died this past summer, you were being homeschooled by him and various tutors which will all say that you have been receiving O’s and EE’s in every subject. The best three being DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. You have been living in France, however have recently moved back to England where you went to Gringotts to finalize your living arrangement, where you found out you have been recently given the title of Lord to Potter, Black, and any other house that you have. I will go with you but from afar, we don’t need anyone thinking that an orphan knows a Dark sympathizer right away.” Lucius tells him, having already talked about the cover with his Lord.

     “That sounds like a good plan, shall we head out?”

     “Let’s.” 


	3. First day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Lucius, and Marvolo go to the bank and find out a few things, Dumbledore also trys to meddle in Harry's new life, again.

     Both the Dark Lord and Harry receive their cloaks from one of the House elves, While Lucius goes to the floo room to meet them, they apparate out of Malfoy Manor. They end up next to the Leaky cauldron and Harry sneaks in, passing Tom with a word of hello and into the Alley with no problem. He feels the Dark Lord and Lucius behind him by a few paces so he makes his way to Gringotts. He passes a few of Dumbledore’s most loyal followers who ignore him and he makes it into the bank without any issues. He quickly heads up to an open teller and asks for the Head Goblin Ragnok. After following the Goblin to the back office, with Voldemort trailing behind they are seated in the office. Lucius waits outside near the steps talking to a few people from the ministry.

     “Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys. How are you this day? I have just received word that you have been killed.” The Goblin states.

     “I have not been killed per say, however it will be better for everyone to believe that I have been killed by my muggle aunt and uncle. I need a new identity to tie into all of my Heir and Lordships, but one which Dumbledore can’t trace back to me. Through squib lines hopefully. I also want to find out what Lordships from my mother's side I am eligible for.”

     “We will need to do the familiar potion. If you could place seven drops of blood onto the parchment we will see what Heirships and Lordships you have.” 

     Harry does as asked and the parchment starts spelling out a long list of names, titles, and properties that Harry is now owner of. 

     “It appears that you are Lord to Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Emrys. From your father's side, and Le fay, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Fawley, and Gaunt. Gaunt, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are all Heirships, Le Fay, and Fawley are Lordships. We can have you as Lord Peverell, as Potter and Black fall into the line of succession, and Gryffindor is known to have married into the Prevell family, then we could just add in a few names from Fawley, Le fay, Emrys, and Hufflepuff. We could add in the others as being married out into the other families, but have them from the main branch, which you hail from.”

     “That would mean if any of them died it would fall back into the Peverell line.” Voldemort hums. “Wait you’re my Heir!” 

     “Looks like my mother came from a few different squib lines.” Surprised she wasn’t a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw though.”

     “Why?”

     “Usually if your family comes from one of the houses or has strong ties to the house you end up in that house, as I have ties to all four the hat let me choose. I will be able to choose again unless of course it wants to put me into Gryffindor, then I will fight it.” 

     “That does make a lot of sense. Now back to business, Dumbledore is going to try and come take over the Potter and Black vaults stating that Harry was his child, because he was his magical guardian.”

     “That will be easy to stop, as Harry Potter was declared an adult on October 31st 1994. Which means that if he didn’t have an Heir the vaults will recede back into the Peverell line. We just need to make your identity Lord Prevell, and we will be all set. Also do you want us to take away the Will you originally wrote?”

     “Yes, I want my new Will to state that if I had died by the hands of my aunt and uncle that I want all my money and titles to follow the line of succession, and fall back into the original line, and if there is no original line, then the Goblins are allowed to either find me an Heir and bestow the Heir with my titles, or to seal my vault until the time that the find a good Heir. And as I will be Lord Peverell all my vaults will fall back to me anyway.”

     “We will not let Dumbledore seal this Will Lord Peverell. We just need you to claim your rings and you will be all set. The Potter, Black, and other vaults are being sent back into your Peverell vaults as we speak.” 

     For the next few hours Harry claims the Rings to all of his houses, foregoing the Heir rings to not let Dumbledore know how rich he is. Also creating the new identity to make it full prof so that no one can counter his titles. The Goblins also give him a nifty ring that makes it so he has the accent of being from france, and a permanent glamor charm is placed on the ring so he won’t be wasting his magic by keeping up the glamor. By the time they finish a Goblin runs in stating that Dumbledore is requesting to meet with him about the Potter vaults.

     “Oh! Can we hide and see his reaction to finding out that he won’t be able to get any money from me anymore!” Harry claps his hands. 

     “I would recommend that you leave, pass by him faintly showing him your Lordship ring, and go shopping until three. I took the liberty of bringing up a few thousand Galleons for you today Lord Peverell. The family tree will be updated and put into the Peverell vault at once.”

     “We will be back at three then Head Ragnok. Thank you for speaking with us.” The Dark Lord and Harry bow to the Goblin before walking out at separate times. Harry passes by Dumbledore first brushing his hair back exposing the Peverell Lord ring on his right hand. Dumbledore stops in his tracks and stares at the retreating back of Harry. Voldemort passes him next but doesn’t have his Lord ring on, so Dumbledore doesn't recognize Tom at all. Especially as Tom is now a blond with green eyes. 

     Harry goes shopping and buys an entire new wardrobe in Twilfitt and Tattings, then gets a new trunk, with a library that holds up to 10,000 books, a potions lab, room for three brooms, a huge wardrobe, and two miscellaneous storage areas. Harry notes that the Dark Lord is usually close by him, but far enough away to not be noticed as following the teen. Harry smirks as he makes his way into the book shop, proceeding to buy various books on Runes, Arithmancy, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, CoMC, and even Herbology. He buys various others such as politics, Animagi, and even mythology. He buys them, and puts them in his trunk, before heading to knockturn alley to buy a new wand. He makes it into the alley with no interference, thankfully he kept out an old worn black cloak just for Knockturn. He makes his way into the wand shop at the end of the alley, that Draco told him about. Inside it is dusty, there are rows of shelves, some of them containing wood, others look like they hold different parts of creatures. Harry calmly walked through the rows until the shop keeper made his appearance.

     “Hello sir, how can I help you today?” The man asked. He was dressed in a worn white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a brown work apron thrown on over black dragonhide trousers and boots. The man had graying brown hair, and brown eyes, a more muscular build to him from working all day. 

     “Hello sir, I heard about your shop, and I am in need of a new wand. Do you make custom wands here?” Harry questions.

     “Yes, how it works is you pick out any item that you feel drawn towards, some wizards need two woods and one core, or various cores, and a jewel to power the wand wood. It all depends on the wizards magic. So go ahead and pick out your wood, core, and anything else you need.”

     Harry does as the shopkeeper tells him, he follows his magic to a unicorn tail hair, a thestral tail hair, basilisk venom, and phoenix tears, for the wood acacia and poplar woods. His magic then takes him to the jewel section where he picks out two emeralds, a ruby, an azurite, and a moonstone. After gathering all of the items he brings them back to the shopkeeper.

     “Okay, two woods, wow, a poplar wood with acacia I haven’t seen this combination yet. Nor have I seen Thestral hair mixed with Unicorn hair. Which solution should match with the hairs?”

     “The unicorn with the tears, and the thestral with the venom, sir.”

     “Call me Alex, I own the shop, inherited it from my uncle, he didn’t have any children so it fell to me as I started studying wandlore. Very interesting branch of magic, not everyone can just create their own wand.” Alex starts humming, or chanting under his breath as he works on the wand. A bright flash of light surrounds the wood, and cores, then there is the almost finished wood. A sake opening its mouth with the fangs exposed. The two emeralds are the snakes eyes, while the snake bites into the moonstone. The azurite and ruby are on the snake's tail which stop at the palm area where the wand would be held. There are various runes carved for protection into the wand all at the base by the moonstone, each stone also has protection and safety runes carved into them. 

     “If you also have a green and black wand holster, Auror grade with blood protection I will take it.” Harry tells the man as he gets rung out.

     Alex nods and gives the wand and holster to Harry. “That will come to 230 Galleons.”

     Harry hands over the money, not arguing with the expensive price, knowing just how hard it was to come by most of the ingredients. The next time he checks his watch it is closer to two thirty so Harry starts heading back to the bank, hoping not to meet with any order members, or DumDum himself, however his prayers have not been answered as he sees the Weasleys close to the bank. The Matriarch immediately spots him and smiles at him. 

     “Hello sweetie, where are your parents? You shouldn't be out by yourself at times like this, you know the Dark Lord is back!” 

     “Madam, I very much doubt that the Dark Lord is back, he died when Lily Potter cast a spell to protect her only child.” Harry scoffs at them attempting to get into the bank.

     “Now see here! I am an adult, and you should listen to those older than you, you are just a child and do not understand our world!” She screeches at him, also blocking his way into the bank.

     “Madam, it does not matter if I am a child or not, I have to keep up with the politics, and news of our world to keep myself informed of what is happening around the world. The only people stating that the Dark Lord is back is Headmaster Dumbledore, and his Order of the Phoenix. Not even Harry Potter has come forward stating that the Dark Lord is back, last year during the third task, the only thing he was saying is that “He’s dead!” In reference to the other boy Heir Diggory. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment with my account manager.”

     “You can’t go in there without your parents present if you remember, so where are they.” Molly continues blocking him.

     “My parents are dead madam, they were killed when I was a small child, my uncle was raising me and passed this past summer, so I have been awarded emancipation, and all my Lordships, there was an issue with something concerning a death of one of the Heirs to a house I will be running so the Goblins have been trying to fix the issue.”

     “What Lordship do you have then, all are already named.” Molly scoffs.

     “My full name is Lord Hadrian Zephyr Alexandros Peverell And I have more than one title, however as you are being this rude, I will not let you know all of them. Now step aside, you are keeping me from my appointment.” Hadrian snarls at the woman. Molly reals back into Ron and Ginny who haven’t spoken out yet, until that point.

     “Don’t yell at my mother you Death eater!” Ron yells at him, this causes various people to look at the tiny group.

     “How am I a death eater, they were already arrested by the time I was two. My family never joined the Dark Lord, and I don’t believe in killing all muggleborns, and half bloods. So how am I a death eater?” Hadrian questions the other teen. “And I have barely raised my voice to your mother, even though she has been yelling at me for the last few minutes, and she is baring entrance into the bank. I could have the Goblins or the Aurors arrest her for blocking the bank.”

     At the threat of being arrested Molly pushes Ginny and Ron out of the way, and onto the other side of the bank doors. Hadrian walks into the bank and almost into Dumbledore himself.

     “Oh I am terribly sorry my dear boy, forgive an old man, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be walking alone at times like this.”

     “I do believe that it is none of your business sir, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet with my account manager.” Hadrian passes by Dumbledore quickly and talks to a Goblin before being escorted back to Ragnok’s office, Dumbledore watching his retreating form. Once inside the office Harry bursts out laughing, Ragnok snickers as well having watched everything. “As we wait for Lord Slytherin, I will allow both of you to view some of the appointment as it directly relates to you.”

     “I just want to see his face when he realized that I had already written my Will, and that the next in line would gain my titles, and that my lines would fall into the line of succession.”

     A few minutes later a Goblin knocks on the door announcing Marvolo. The older man rushes in as calmly as possible and smirks at them. “So I saw you talking to the Weasleys, what did they want?”

     “Molly dearest wanted to know who I was, and why I was out alone, when there's a Dark Lord alive, I told her you were dead, and the only people stating that you’re back are DumDum, and his Order. She was really quite pleased with me, if I do say so, Ronald was also screaming about me, an almost fifteen year old was a Death Eater.” Hadrian sighs. “And to think I used to be friends with that idiot.”

      “It’s a good thing you realized that mistake before your seventh year. Now can we view his face when he found out that Dumbledore doesn’t have access to the Potter, and Black vaults anymore.”

     Ragnok gives a feral grin. “Absolutely, it was beautiful.” Ragnok extracts the memory and places it in the Pensive that appeared on his desk. With a nod all three enter the memory. Inside they see Dumbledore entering the office without even knocking on the door, he just barges in.

     “I want the Potter and Black vaults to go directly into the Dumbledore vaults, my ward was just found murdered by Voldemort.”

     “The only two people that can claim the Potter and Black vaults are Hadrian Peverell, and Harry James Potter-Black. Which one was your ward?”

     “There is no Hadrian Peverell! The only Peverell left is the Dark Lord, as Harry Potter was just found dead!” 

     “There is a Hadrian Peverell, he was being raised by his uncle in France, sadly the elder man passed in his sleep a few weeks ago and it has taken a bit of time to sort out the new Lords accounts. Also Harry Potter-Black was an adult the night of October 31st 1994, he was declared an adult by magic, so you are not his guardian anymore Lord Dumbledore.”

     “He is my ward, and has been since his parents were murdered! You will give me access to his vaults or I will take this to the ministry!”

     “They have no authority here, Harry Potter-Black died as an adult, and his Will states that if he dies all of his vaults will follow the line of succession, a few items given to friends, and that is it. The will reading will be on December twentieth, for some reason the young man felt that it would be an early christmas gift for his friends, however you are not on the list of people who receive anything.”

     “As Chief of the Wizmount I order you to never release that Will!”

     “No. Now if you will leave Lord Dumbledore, I have work to be doing, and if you don’t leave you will be escorted out.”

     Dumbledore was going to say something else however he thought better and turned on his heel and stormed out of the office.

     Once the three were back in Ragnoks office, Harry starts snickering. “That was beautiful.”

     “He will try and go to the Ministry over this I am sure. However as there is no proof that Hadrian Peverell doesn’t exist, he can’t dispute it.” Marvolo sighs. “Thank you for letting us view that masterpiece.”

     “It was my pleasure I assure you Lord Slytherin. Now Lord Peverell. We have already contacted the tutors, and made the official documentation to have you start at Hogwarts for your fifth year, you have gotten O’s in DADA, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. EE’s in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Athrimicy, History of Magic, and Herbology. Some are borderline O’s. Depending on what house you are in you will have one of the top spots. I would not recommend joining the next quidditch team, as you are well known as a flyer, unless you change some things around for how you fly.”

     “No I don’t believe that I will be joining the quidditch team again, I loved it, but I mainly loved flying, and I can do that at any time. And it’s a good thing that I did self study for Athrimicy, and Ancient Runes. Everything else is where I am at besides Potions, but that’s mainly because of Snape or I would have been at an O.”

     “I had forgotten that he hated your father, was he putting his hatred on you?” Marvolo asks him.

     “He was, but I have a feeling that that will change… Is that all Head Ragnok?”

     “Yes Lord Peverell, that is all the business I have for you at the moment. If I need to contact you I will send it by our owls. May your vaults fill with gold.”

     “And may your enemies tremble beneath you.” Marvolo and Harry respond, before taking their leave. Marvolo leaves first and smirks as he passes by Dumbledore who is waiting for Harry to come out of the bank.

     Harry leaves out the same way, catching sight of Dumbledore he inwardly groans. ‘Why did I have to have this manipulative ass want my money.’ He thinks to Lady Magic. Harry passes by Dumbledore quickly who tries to call out his name. Hadrian turns on his heel and greets the headmaster. “Yes Lord Dumbledore? Is there something I could help you with?”

     “Yes my boy, I know that you will be going to school this year, and I am terribly sorry to hear that your uncle passed, he was a good friend of mine.” Dumbledore tells him. “You’re going to be very busy at school, have you decided who your proxies are for the Wizmount?”

     “I will be taking my place among the Lords and Ladies of the Wizmount Lord Dumbledore, I have far too many alliances and seats so I will be making sure that I vote for what I believe will further our world. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get on with my shopping.” At that Hadrian turns to leave, leaving Dumbledore gaping after him. 

     Hadrian makes his way through the alley stopping in a few more shops, he buys a few pieces of jewelry for both himself, his brothers, and sister, along with Draco. Soon Hadrian is back at the Malfoys, he heads towards the informal sitting room where he knows the Malfoys and the Dark Lord are. Once he greets everyone he sits next to Draco on the two seater sofa. Draco turns to wrap his right arm around the back of Harry’s side of the sofa. The adults in the room cover their mouths snickering.

     “Marvolo, how dare you leave me to deal with Dumbledore alone!” Hadrian huffs, playfully glaring at the older wizard.

     “So sorry, Lord Peverell. However I had more pressing matters to attend to than listen to Dumbledore's prattling on about, what did the old coot want?”

     “He wanted to know if I had named a proxy to my seats on the Wizmount. I pleasantly informed him that I would be sitting on the Wizmount myself, the esteemed headmaster was not pleased with my answer, I left before he could say any more.” 

     “I am positive that you took the old man down a notch my dear.” Draco told Harry.

     Hadrian blushes lightly at the term of endearment, but otherwise doesn’t react. “Hadrian, Draco, as Hogwarts is starting up again it would be imperative if you meet on the platform and introduce yourselves to one another.” Narcissa mentions to the boys, already thinking about the bonding ceremony that will be in the future. The blonde had that terrifying glint in her eye spelling trouble for everyone involved.

     “I already have that planned mother, I shall walk up and introduce myself to Hadrian, neither of of knowing the other previously, and offer him my friendship.”

     “And of course I would never refuse a Malfoys friendship.” Hadrian murmurs. Talk drifts from topic to topic, eventually landing back to school, and the headmaster.

     “He can’t possibly do anything to you now as you are a Lord.” Draco reminds him.

     “Also remember, that he cannot talk to you about anything personal, only about school business, with your head of house present.” Lucius informs him.

     “You’re right, I’m just worried he will try something to get my vaults back into his possession, like having Ginny or someone else try and use a love potion on me.” Hadrian shudders at the thought of anyone besides Draco touching him like that.

     “You won’t have to worry about that Harry, I have a plan for that.” Draco informs him. Everyone heads to dinner, then to bed soon after, Hadrian’s room having been moved to across from Draco’s after dinner, Draco’s mother and father informing the teen’s that now that Hadrian has been healed he didn’t need to be in the same room, and that he was given his own room in the manner. The next month and a half Hadrian and Draco grew closer as friends, Draco’s parents and the Dark Lord who is now acting as Harry’s surrogate father joking behind their backs  when the boys were not in the room about the upcoming wedding. Harry’s read most of the school books, and the extra books for school, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and the Dark Lord all tested him on his school subjects, which he got O’s on all subjects up through seventh year. The day comes for Hadrian and Draco to head off to Diagon Alley, Hadrian floos over first from the Malfoys floo room, he waits close to the floo’s but far enough away to not be noticed by most of the others on the platform. Lucius and Narcissa exict next a few minutes later, then Draco comes though. Neither one acknowledge each other yet, Harry waiting for the Weasleys to make their way to him first, and lo and behold the red headed family comes over to him quickly, Molly gushing over him.

     “Lord Peverell! It’s such a pleasure to see you again! You remember my son of course, Ronald will be in your year! My daughter Ginny is the year under you, and my Twins Fred and George are in their seventh years!”

     “Ya mate! I hope you get into Gryffindor! It’s the best house! Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard alive was sorted into it!”

     “Well that depends on who you ask, I could follow in the footsteps of my relatives and be sorted into Ravenclaw, or I could follow the footsteps of someone I admire like Merlin and be sorted into Slytherin. It also depends on my personality, even though I am brave, I don’t care for being brass, I rather like being with a few close friends and talking about current events, keeping up on politics and the news.” Hadrian responds, his voice dull like he is bored. 

     “Then Gryffindor.”

     “Is definitely.”

     “Not the house.”

     “For you.” Fred and George say, going back and forth.

     “How can you want to go into that Slimy house! Slytherins are all evil! They are all mini death eaters in waiting!” Ginny screeches.

     “Well that would depend on who you ask miss Weasley, I know a few slytherins that were never death eaters, and left england when the first war started to protect their families, are you saying a lot of people in France and Germany are death eaters because they were all in Slytherin, that is quite hypocritical as I have read through the arrest records of various Death eaters and there were a good mix of the houses, a lot also being from Gryffindor. The only reason everyone blames the Slytherins is because Voldemort was in Slytherin himself.” Hadrian looks up and sees the Malfoys walking slowly over to him, Draco nods his head a fraction.

     “How can you say that! Gryffindors were not death eaters!” Molly screams at him.

     “Mrs. Weasley, if you could stop screaming, you are creating a scene.” Lucius drawled from behind the Weasleys.

     “Get away from us you dirty death eater!” Molly screams at the Malfoys.

     “I swear I only ever hear you screaming at everyone, does your voice not break after the strain?” Draco inquires to her.

     “How dare you, you little brat!”

     “Now I do say that is enough. Hello Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Draco.” A dark skinned teenager replies coming up behind Fred and George, the boy’s wearing Slytherin colors.

     “Hello Blaise, how was your summer?”

     “Heir Zabini.”

     “Hello Blaise darling! It’s been too long.” Narcissa kisses the boy's cheeks in greeting.

     “I would have loved to visit over the summer Lady Malfoy, however mother insisted I go with her to Morocco.”

     “Come along Mate, let’s let the Slytherins talk, while we go and find a compartment.” Ron interrupts Blaise, bringing the attention back to him.

     “I am fine Mister Weasley, I would actually love to ask Heir Zabini how was his summer in Morocco, I haven’t visited in ages!”

     “It was wonderful! They had the best food, so many different spices!” Blaise replies catching onto what the Malfoys were trying to do. “And your name?”

     “Lord Hadrian Zephyr Alexandros Peverell. I was being homeschooled however my uncle that I was living with passed this past summer, so I decided to transfer to Hogwarts to finish up my education, so I will be starting my fifth year.”

     “Very interesting, where were you living before?” 

     “In France, lovely place, however I missed Britain, I used to spend my summers living here in the manner.” 

     Ginny, Molly, and Ron are fuming at being ignored by the Malfoys, Zabini, and Hadrian, and are about to interrupt when Draco bows to Hadrian, and takes his right hand and kisses his knuckles. “Lord Peverell would you do me the honor of letting me court you?”

     Hadrian blushes bright red and stammers, before collecting himself. “I would love it if you would court me Heir Malfoy.”

     “As Lord Malfoy, I approve the Courtship between my son and Heir Draconis Malfoy and Hadrian Peverell.”

     “Son, do you not think that you should have waited a bit before asking?”

     Draco smiles at Hadrian, brushing another kiss along his knuckles before pulling back and answering his mother. “Not at all, from the moment I saw Lord Peverell I knew that he would be the one for me.”

     “You can’t court a Malfoy! They are death eaters!” Ginny screams! “And you can’t be gay, you’re Lord Peverell!”

     “What does me being a Lord have to do with anything, male wizards can get pregnant with and without potions depending on if they are a carrier or not. And I can also assure you, I am gay miss Weasley. Now Draco, Blaise shall we go sit on the train?” Hadrian inquires.

     “Let’s, we will also have a few others joining us, but you’ll love them darling.” Draco informs him. “Mother, Father.”

     “Goodbye Dragon, write often! And Hadrian feel free to write to us, I promise to tell you embarrassing stories about Draco’s first few years through Hogwarts later.” Narcissa informs him, giving all three teens a kiss on the cheek.

     “Hadrian, I hope to see you again, during the Wizmount meetings, the next one is in October. And write often, all of you, have a good term.”

     “Thank you Lord Malfoy, Father.” Draco, Hadrian, and Blaise reply before moving past the Weasleys with grace. Ron and Ginny fuming at them, Molly glaring at the Malfoys, and then at Hadrian, the twins laughing in the background both wink to Hadrian, who nods back. Knowing that the twins will find them later, along with Luna, and Neville. Draco wraps his arm around Hadrian as they walk onto the train, all their items already shrunk except for their animals, Draco who over the summer bought a snow white kitten with green eyes, while Hadrian bought a black kitten with blue eyes. Both are female, Draco naming his Genevie, and Harry naming his Artimis. Hadrian still has Hedwig, but she is under parstle glamors so one one recognizes her, and her new name is Athena. She now looks inverted with black feathers and a sprinkling of white across her body, her eyes are now a startling gray. The teens find a compartment towards the back of the train, closer to the Slytherin side, they get an empty compartment and expand it so that their friends can all fit. Once when the train starts to take off, some of the other Slytherins enter the compartment, greetings are exchanged, the slytherins knowing that Hadrian is really Harry, after a while the compartment opens up and the twins, along with Luna and Neville pop in. 

     “Little brother, how dare you!”

     “Not tell us!”

     “That Draco!”

     “And you!”

     “Were dating!”

     “Hey! I just found out myself thank you very much. This arse had something planned, I just didn’t know what.”

     “Please darling, I was going to do it the moment that I saw you, however the little chit and the rest of the bad Weasleys wouldn’t shut up. I had to wait for an opening.”

     “Ya, sure that’s what it was…” Hadrian pouts. Draco leans over and kisses his cheek. Harry blushing afterwards.

     “This year will be easier on all of us, it would be useful to say that you know me, no one really know’s where I go outside of Hogwarts, not even the headmaster, so if I know you, no one will know that you are really Harry. And Ginny, Hermione, and Ron will be bashing into our compartment in a few minutes, twins you might want to disappear for a bit, Neville you can say that you and Hadrian met over the summer and kept up a correspondence on Herbology.”

     “Will do Moon.”

     “Thank you little sister.”

     The twins quickly left the group, a few minutes later the annoying party barged into the compartment. Hermione in the front, Ron just behind her, Ginny following up the rear. “Lord Peverell How do you do, I’m Hermione Granger, why are you sitting with these Slytherins? They all follow the Dark Lord. And Luna, Neville, why are you here.” Hermione questions them all.

     “I swear, no matter how many times I've repeated myself I do not believe anyone from Gryffindor, besides Neville listens. Not all Slytherins followed the Dark Lord, and it’s not like the menace is alive, so if you would leave our compartment.”

     “I’m a prefect, I can do as I please, you have no right to talk to me like that!”

     “I can and will talk to you any way I please, you had no right to barge into our compartment without permission, then you start accusing my friends of being Death eaters. I should report you to Professor Mcgonagall, I know she doesn’t tolerate this type of behavior.”

     “And Granger, you aren’t the only one to become a prefect, Daphne and I are as well.” Draco informs her.

  
     “Come on Neville, Luna, let’s go somewhere else, away from these Slytherins.” Ginny tries to grab a hold of Luna who moves slightly away from her.

     “Sorry Ginny, but Hadrian and I have a lot of catching up to do, we haven’t seen each other in ages!”

     “And I was talking to Theo and Hadrian about Herbology. I met Hadrian over the summer at one of the shops, we’ve kept up a correspondence. I’ll see you all at the feast.” Neville waves his hand.

     Ron and Ginny both flush at the blatant dismissal, Ron pulling Hermione and slamming the door on his way out.

     “You do know that Ronald will be ranting about that display later.” Hadrian informs Neville.

     “Yes, however I have also obtained my Lordship this summer, Grandmother decided that she wanted to retire from the Ministry, she’ll still watch over me during the holls but otherwise I am a legal adult. And am now Lord Longbottom, who of course will go back to our old ties with Lord Peverell.”

     Pansy, Luna, and Daphne started giggling, while the boys outright laughed. “I have a very good feeling about this year.” Blaise announces to the compartment. After a few more minutes Daphne and Draco stand up, Draco kissing Harry’s cheek briefly before announcing they have to get to the prefect meeting. “See you in a bit darling.” Draco whispers before leaving with Daphne. The group converses until the compartment door opens an hour later, revealing the twins again. The group plays a few rounds of exploding sap, and eats chocolate frogs and bertie botts until Draco and Daphne comes back from their walk around the train, Draco moving to sit next to Harry, Daphne next to Fred and George. The rest of the train ride goes smoothly and they reach the Hogsmeade station, the group making their ways towards the carriages, Harry refusing to enter with the first years, as he know’s he will be sorted last. Everyone sits at their correct house for the feast, and Harry stands off to the side by the professors. After a bit Professor Mcgonagall walks in with the first years and they are all sorted into their respective houses, finally Harry is called up to be sorted, once he sits on the stool Mcgonagall places the sorting hat on his head.

_      Welcome to Hogwarts Lord Peverell who used to be Harry Potter, very ingenious faking your death, the headmaster was very adamant about your vaults, but I see you already thought of that. Just like your first sorting you have bravery, loyalty, wit, and cunning, however I know that three of the four houses does not interest you, and truth be told you would not do well in any of them. So will you allow me to put you where you belong little snake? _

_      ‘Yes Sorting hat, which what is your name, I never asked.’ _

_      My name is Alistair young wizard, no one in over a thousand years has asked for my name. Now to put you into.  _ “Slytherin!” Alistair yells out. Dumbledore stares blankly at Hadrian before glaring at the teen. Hadrian smirks and sits next to Draco at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore goes through the announcements and tells the students that the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher is now Professor is Madam Umbridge, who was placed by the Ministry. She also kept interrupting the headmaster, now Harry didn’t care about that, however he had a bad feeling about her. No one claps for her, and everyone tucks in for the feast. Conversation is loud and boisterous as people catch up. He tells the other Slytherins his worries about the new professor.

     “Well if she does anything we can get her fired as you are a Lord, as is Longbottom, so if anyone is hurt by her we can have proof.” Blaise reminds him.

     “I am also Lord to a few of the Hogwarts houses as well, if she does anything I will know. Wait do you think she knows about Neville’s and I’s Lordships?”

  
     “Doubtful as you haven’t been in any of the meetings, father doesn’t like her very much, she is very against creatures, and only does things for her gain.”

     “I do not like her already.” Harry mumbled, Draco pulls him closer and kisses the side of his head. 

     “It will be fine love, Hogwarts will let you know if anything's wrong.”

     “I suppose.” Hadrian huffs at his boyfriend.

     The rest of the feast passes quickly and Dumbledore dismisses them to their common rooms. Draco and Daphne taking the first years to the common room first, Harry tagging along talking with some of the first years, calming them down as they walked to the dungeons. “Okay, first years, Daphne and I are the fifth year prefects, you can come to us if you need anything, and you can come to any of the older years as well, we are family while we are here in the castle, as you probably have already heard not a lot of people do not like our house. In Slytherin we are a united front, it does not matter if you hate someone in the house, you will act civilly to them at all times outside of the common room, inside our domain it doesn’t matter, just don’t destroy the common room. For all our hidden snakes you will treat them with respect, just because they didn’t end up in our house, does not mean that they aren’t a snake. We have a list of hidden snakes in the common room that is updated every semester.  The Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood are three snakes that are very well hidden, you will not make fun of them.” By this time they are in front of the common room door. Daph picks up the speech.

     “Just as Draco has said we stand together, first years through third are not allowed out of the common room after nine, unless you have a detention, you will always be in groups of three or more, usually an older year will be trailing you just in case someone from another house tries anything. We have group study sessions once a week on sunday it is not mandatory, however it is recommended you attend. The password for the month is Salazar it will change on October first, and then every fortnight, if you forget the password, just ask one of the older years. Now as we head inside the common room Professor Snape will talk with you all.”

     The group heads inside the common room, and just like the time in second year it has black leather sofas and chairs scattered around the room, a few desks and chairs as well, the fireplaces are already started giving the cold room some warmth, and the bookshelves are filled to the brim, Harry quite liked the common room, much more than Gryffindor’s. Soon the rest of the house settled into the room, the first years at the front, then Professor Snape came in, his robes billowing out behind him. “Welcome back everyone, and welcome to our new student’s. If you couldn’t guess already I am your head of house Professor Snape, I trust that Draco and Daphne told you about our rules here in Slytherin, as such you will act as a unit outside of these walls, the other three houses will not tolerate you, most will hex you, and that is why for the first years you will have at least a group of three when you leave the common room, and for the first week you will be escorted to your lessons by an older student. We also protect the hidden snakes in the other houses, such as Luna Lovegood, who is a cousin to Draco, and the Weasley twins who are in their seventh year. Remember not to get caught by the other professors, as you will serve their detention, and then you will serve another one with me. For now that is all, I will be in the common rooms on saturday mornings after breakfast to help anyone with homework, however first years I will ask you to see if another student will help you so you have more time, I will allow any questions to be asked, and if you don’t want to go to the hospital wing, you can always ask myself or an older student for a potion to help you out. Now you have your classes tomorrow, so everyone head to bed. I will have the class sequels on your nightstands in the morning.” Severus told everyone and left the room after nodding to Harry and Draco, knowing what Draco did that afternoon.

     “Come on Harry, our dorms this way, we have our own room’s…” Draco blushed as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Inside there was one bed, a fireplace, and a few seats, along with two desks and a bookshelf, their trunks were next to a wardrobe, the room was much like the common room, blacks and greens were the main colors and Harry loved it. Draco fiddled with his shirt as he looked between the bed and Harry. “Are… Are you okay with sleeping together? I can always have the elves give us another bed.”

     Harry moves forward and kissed Draco on the lips softly before pulling away. “Dray… I’m fine with it, honestly, I’ve had a crush on you since second year… and I know you’ll take good care of me, I’m not ready for… that yet, but soon. Let’s just change and go to sleep.” Harry smiled softly at the older teen. Draco blushed but nodded his head. They both changed into sleep pants, Harry’s a dark green, and Draco’s a silver color, soon they were both under the covers, Harry curling around Draco and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was going to be two chapters, but I couldn't find a good point to break it up, so this is a very long chapter, the next chapter will have more of Harry with his siblings, and Ron being an idiot, and Ginny trys something stupid as well.


	4. The Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have to go to the ministry after something happens during breakfast, Dumbledore is not happy, and neither is Umbridge.

     The next morning Harry woke to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair, when he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful blue-silver eyes staring back at him, that’s right, Draco asked to court him yesterday on the platform… Harry leaned up and brushed a kiss on Draco’s nose making the older teen scrunch up his nose. 

     “Hello darling, how did you sleep?” Draco asked, sleep rough in his voice.

     “Much better with you around Dra. What time is it?” Harry yawned.

     “It’s almost seven, breakfast starts at eight, and our first class is at nine thirty, it’s double potions, and then it’s another double DADA with Umbridge…”

     “Oh the joy. I can’t wait.” Harry groaned. Draco started laughing but pulled the younger out of bed.

     “Come on the sooner we’re done with classes the sooner we can start planning on how to get rid of Umbitch and Dumbasadoor.”

     “That will be the highlight, we’ll have to see how the bitch is in class, but she will be out soon. After our class I will let everyone give her hell, hopefully we can run her out of the school soon.” The two teens got dressed and packed their bags, their class schedule was on their nightstands so they could pack the correct books so they weren’t rushing before class. The headed out and met everyone in the common room, when it was close to breakfast the Slytherins left together, all the first and second years were there, along with most of third, and all of fifth, some of the older years also joined to eat an early breakfast. Harry was talking with Blaise about Transfiguration, as it was Blaise’s favorite subject and Harry was rather good at it. That’s when they got interrupted by Ginevra Weasley, she almost sat on Harry, when Draco snarled at her.

     “I don’t know why you’re even here Weasley, but I would suggest you get your hands off of my boyfriend.”

     “I just tripped Malfoy, I was going to see Luna, and I hope that Hadrian see’s that it’s wrong dating you, you’re nothing but a whiney slag.” Harry saw Ginny try and put something in his drink as she walked away with the Slytherins glaring at her.

     “Dray she just tried to spike my drink with something, I’m going to pour it into one of my empty potion vials, hopefully Severus can tell what it was.” He quickly poured the drink into the vial and sealed it, before taking a ‘sip’ of the drink and watching Weasley, Granger, and the sluty Weasley. The Chit was almost clapping when he took the sip, and Granger looked smug. ‘Ah so Granger made the potion, not surprised, but Ron still looked pissed, must be because his baby sister is trying to lay me. And then kill me the bitch.’ He cleared his throat and nodded to Draco. “It was most likely a love potion, she was almost giddy after I took a sip. Let’s try and see what she does as we leave to potions.” The two get up to head to potions early, and not even three minutes later Granger, and the two Weasleys follow them.

     “Hadrian come here!” Ginny called out to him. “Get away from Malfoy, he doesn’t love you, he isn’t me, i’m supposed to marry you remember, your uncle wrote the marriage contract before he died.”

     Harry turned and smirked at her. “My uncle refused to sign any contract for me, and wanted me to fall in love and choose my own mate, and it certainly wouldn’t be a female, and I know that my uncle has never met any Weasley as we lived in France, and have only come to the UK a few times and we mostly stayed in our mannor. And I should hope you know that dousing a Lord’s drink with a potion is illegal. And if I do recall you had an illegal marriage contract with my heir before he died.”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry and I were never engaged! And I didn’t douse your drink, it was Malfoy, that’s why I fell into you, so you would see it, I am going to tell the headmaster about it, we need to get you tested for amortentia.”

     “I get tested regularly at Gringotts, that isn’t an issue, and I have a personal healer as well that can attest to that, I will just have to go later after classes and get checked, and as I am a Lord I can leave freely.”

     “No you can’t, you’re still a student, no where in the school rules does it say any student can leave without the headmaster’s permission, If you’ll follow me, I’ll bring you to the headmaster.” Granger moved forward to grab him and Harry backed away, Draco moving to stand in front of him.

     “Granger leave Ri alone Granger, he’s fine, and doesn’t need your meddling nose in his life.”

     “Like he needs you in his life, he’s just confused about who he wants since you drugged him!” Ginny screeched at him.

     “Weasleys, Granger. My life doesn’t concern you, and I read my late Heir’s last letter to the bank, asking him to post it in the prophet after his death, and let me tell you, it wasn’t a nice picture of the three of you, or Dumbledore. Draco and his family have been nothing but nice, i’ve already gotten a letter from Cissa telling me about Draco’s life, and his actions against my heir, of which I already knew. And Granger I can leave the school whenever I want as long as I still get passing grades, and as I am one of the top students I doubt that my grades will slip enough for me to be restricted from my duties as a Lord. Now if you’ll excuse us, we don’t want to be late to our first lesson, it’s in five minutes, and Granger, aren’t you in it?” Harry asked noting that she didn’t have her bag with her, which was stupid as she had classes today. Unless she had planned on skipping because she brought him to Dumbasadoor. 

     Harry and Draco entered the potions classroom and sat towards the front together, most of the Slytherins were already seated with their cauldrons out and their books already out and turned to the potions. The Gryffindors trucked in right before the class was going to start and Granger still hadn’t shown up yet which made Harry and Draco snicker. Severus made his way into the room his robes billowing out behind him like normal, honestly it gave him the look of a bat. 

     Severus started the lesson and they started learning about the different uses of Felix Felicis, otherwise known as liquid luck, it was about fifteen minutes into the lesson when Granger barged her way into the class making Severus stop and sneer at her.

     “Why looks who grants us with her presence, Miss Granger you finally decided to show up to class, as the self proclaimed smartest witch your scores really need improvement, and your tardiness. 50 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class, now sit down.” Snape snaps at her, Lavender Brown silences her when it looked like Granger was about to speak. The class continued on and Severus ended up taking another 50 points from Gryffindor, and Slytherin was given 80 by the end of class, at the end of it Granger walked up to Harry, making both Draco and Harry groan internally.

     “What do you want Granger, we’ve already told you to leave us alone.” Harry snaped at her.

     “The headmaster wants to see you now, he’s very upset with how you’re settling in, and has summoned a healer to scan you for love potion, as you wouldn’t be able to tell if you were on one.” She told him smugly.

     “Fine, let me tell my head of house he is needed as well.” Harry started to walk towards Severus’s office when Granger grabbed his arm.

     “There’s no need for that, The headmaster only wants you.”

     “I will not be going up there without either Draco, or Professor Snape, now unhand me.” Harry wrenched his arm out of her grip and knocked on Severus’s door, the dour man came out with a glare, until he noticed the trio. 

     “Miss Granger, why are you bothering Mister Malfoy, and Mister Peverell?” Severus sighed.

     “I am not, and you don’t need to be here, the Headmaster wants to see Hadrian. You weren’t summoned Professor.” Granger told him primly, with a sneer on her face.

     “Any student that goes to talk to the headmaster must have their heads of house present Miss Granger, so I shall be going with if the Headmaster wants to see him, and so will Mister Malfoy, as his intended, come along, I have another class soon.

     It took about ten minutes for the four to reach the statue, which Severus gives the password, the head up the stairs and Dumbledore tries to dismiss Severus and Draco.

     “Headmaster, I am not leaving my intended alone, when someone tried to spike his drink with a love potion, no matter if it is you, courtship rules state that I as the Dominant partner will see to any and all needs by my submissive partner. Hence I won’t be leaving his side.

     “I’ve already called the Aurors to come here my boy, they will be investigating this matter, and we will find out who spiked his drink, after all we can’t have anyone interfering in such matters, but you still need not be here, the Aurors only want to speak to Hadrian, and Poppy wants to look him over, and make sure he didn’t ingest any. Miss Weasley was very distressed after she saw his goblet from this morning.”

     “Distressed, Ha! She keeps trying to come onto me, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was the one spiking drinks, I want Madam Bones here, I know she will investigate this without bias, my intended has done nothing but shower me in affection since he initiated our courtship.”

     “I agree headmaster, Mister Malfoy has never done anything like this, my snakes know better than to douse someone with a potentially poisonous potion, if Mister Peverell drank this potion, there could have been the possibility he could die, depending on his allergies to certain ingredients. Lacewing flies are a main allergy in a lot of the older families, and the main ingredient in amortentia.”

     “Now my boys, we don’t need to call in Madam Bones, it would take to long, and upset a lot of students if she started questioning them about a potion.”

     “I want Madam Bones here, if not then I will go to the Ministry myself and inform her of what happened this morning, she won’t allow it to be swept under the rug.” Dumbledore huffs and fire calls Madam Bones who floo’s over right away with a man who introduced himself as Dawlish. Harry told the duo what happened at breakfast and told them he would willingly take the truth serum. Draco nodded along saying he had nothing to hide and would answer their questions. Madam Bones asked Severus to go and get Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys so that they could be interviewed as well, while Dawlish talked to the two teens. It took another twenty minutes before Severus came back with Mcgonagall in toe, along with the three annoying Gryffindors.

     “All Right, Mister Peverell and Mister Malfoy have said they would willingly take the truth serum because of these issues that Miss Weasley brought up, now, do you three want to take the serum? Otherwise we will take you all straight to the Ministry and wait for your parents.”

     “We don’t need to take any potions! I know what I saw, Malfoy was spiking Hadrian's drink with a love potion! Who else in their right mind would sleep with that feret!” Ginny screeched at her, Amelia raised one eyebrow and nodded to Dawlish.

     “Okay then, we will be taking you to the Ministry until your parents arrive, Lord Peverell, Heir Malfoy if you would come along as well, we will be contacting Heir Malfoy’s parents of course as this is an insult to his name stated by Miss Weasley.

     “Why are you calling them Lord and Heir, Ron and Ginny are from a noble house as well, address them in the same way.” Granger snapped at them. 

     “They do not have any title, their mother is Lady Weasley yes, and their father Lord, however their oldest brother is Heir Weasley, and the twins are to be Lords Prewett. The other children are always called Miss or Mister, but never Heir as that would mean there is more than one to take over as head of family. You need to read up on pureblood laws, and etiquette Miss Granger.” Dawlish tells her, Madam Bones ushered the students through the floo and into the Ministry, Dumbledore was following them quickly saying it was all a misunderstanding.

     “Dumbledore, this is a case of allegation of a love potion used on Lord Peverell, this will be taken seriously, and since, Miss Weasley and Heir Malfoy are both accusing the other of doing so, we will test the drink, the goblet, and their memories. You are no longer needed here, so please leave.” She told him as soon as they got to the Auror department.

     Dumbledore was fuming at the blatant dismissal from the woman and stormed away, presumably to go to the Weasleys to warn them about their children.

     It took ten minutes for the Malfoys to be summoned, but it took almost an hour for the Weasley’s to come in, Mrs Weasley was shouting about her children were innocent, and it was the death eater spawn that did this. Draco sighed and hugged Harry closer, they were in a room where no one could use magic against another to do harm. 

     “We can prove everyone’s innocence right now if your children would give us their memories, as you are Miss Granger's magical guardian we need your permission to gather her memories as well.” Madam Bones told them.

     “My children are innocent, you don’t need their memories!” She shouts at the aurors.

     “Fine, then the evidence against them will just lead them to being in Azkaban, Lord Peverell and Heir Malfoy have already given their memories of the event, which shows your daughter slipping a potion into Lord Peverell’s drink after she fell and sat on his lap, we will have her arrested and facing charges by tonight, and we will be holding Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger until that time as well.”

     Mrs Weasley started fussing over it, saying that it was just a misunderstanding, and that Malfoy wanted to cause trouble, Harry snorted and told Amelia what the trio, and Mrs Weasley have been doing since they met.

     “Honestly, since the death of my Heir Harry Potter, they’ve been trying to get me to be their friends, or follow them blindly, I don’t trust anyone who steals from a minor, and gives money to the people that should have been looking after him, only to have him starved and beaten to death. The Goblins have the reports of theft from my Heir’s accounts, along with various items that went missing before Harry was eleven and went to Hogwarts, my account manager is still looking into the activity of the accounts, there is a lot of money unaccounted for, not to mention items, and some of my homes have been sold, or given away to people without either my or my late Heirs consent.”

     “This is a very serious allegation, I will have to talk with the Goblins, and the Head of Gringotts, Lord Peverell.” Madam Bones tells him.

     “I know, and I don’t say it lightly, my Heir left instructions in case of his early death, which was smart of him, It will be read at his will reading on the 20th of December.” Harry tells her politely.

     “We will keep track of everything as well Lord Peverell, thank your for informing us of this issue. If there is anything else that happens, please contact me and I will do my best to help.”

     “Thank you madam Bones, is that all for Draco and Hadrian?” Lucius asked her, while Narcissa was fussing somewhat over the two.

     “Yes, you can bring them back to the school, I will give you a note to Dumbledore, and his teachers stating that I needed to talk to them about the allegation here, they can be excused for the rest of the day.” Amelia writes a few different notes and hands them to Lucius and the four walk out of the Auror Department, they chat softly about the idiocy of the three teen’s.

     “Honestly, did they really think they would get away with almost drugging a Lord? Even Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to get them out of it, once the Ministry found out, love potions that force another person to compile to their will is illegal, there’s one that isn’t and it’s to give the user courage to tell their crush they like them, but anything besides that is considered rape.” Narcissa is fuming as she rants, most people parting when they see the group of four.

     Harry and Draco make it back to Hogwarts under the elder Malfoy’s protective eye, they are met by Dumbledore, Umbridge, and Severus, Severus asked them if they’re okay, while Dumbledore demanded to know where the moronic trio were, Umbridge was telling them they now had detention for leaving school grounds as well.

     “We won’t be having any detention, we have a pass from Madam Bones after someone tried to slip a love potion into my drink, as that is illegal to do, and especially so to do to an Heir or Lord, Granger, and the two youngest Weasley’s were detained for questioning after we were proved innocent, however Madam Bones might need us again. She also excused us from the rest of our lessons today, but seeing as we only had three classes today, one being the double block of potions, and the other two being transfiguration and charms it seems moot point as we had the afternoon off anyway.” Hadrian told them.

      Umbridge, and Dumbledore were fuming, Umbridge wanted to get revenge on Harry Potter for making her boss, and lover Cornelius Fudge look like a fool the last two years, unfortunately the brat had to die too early, now she needed to punish this Peverell boy, and she would also get revenge on Lucius Malfoy for always getting in the way of what she wanted Cornelius to do. Dumbledore was pissed as he just possibly lost three or four of his pawns depending if they question Molly as well, no one could know that Molly was slipping Arthur love potions until they could get into the main Weasley vault, it was sealed by Arthur's father after Molly forced him to marry her after she doused him with the strongest love potion. Dumbledore dismissed the two teens and they quickly went to the ROR, Luna had told them about it on the train, they were hoping that someone would be there so they could talk.

     “Hello little brother’s!”

     “How did the Old coot…”

     “Take his pawns being lost?” Fred and George say back and forth in their usual manner. 

     “He is absolutely fuming, as is Umbridge, she tried to give us detention! She is going to be a problem, I know it, how was your classes today?” Harry asked as he and Draco cuddled up on a sofa.

     “Annoying, Umbridge refuses to use wands in her class, there isn’t going to be practical lessons, and the book is worse than what a first year would read, it’s all theory, and not even good.”

     “Are you going to be okay passing your NEWT’s?” Harry asked them.

     “Possibly?”

     “I’m not sure, we’re good, but…”

     “She is going to be bad… There’s something off about her.” They went back to speaking back and forth which made Harry snort.

     “We have to wait and see, hopefully she doesn’t get to do anything, and we just have to teach ourselves, it would be easy in here, we just need to ask Hogwarts to make us a dueling room, filled with Defense books and study by ourselves.” Draco said aloud.

     Harry sat up making Draco whine slightly, until Harry turned around and kissed the blonde. “Dray, that’s a brilliant idea! We could also work on our other school work! I wonder if we could put a time lock on the room, and study for a few days before leaving, I know we’ve already tried to ask for food, but we could have a house elf bring us food when we get hungry!”

     “Let’s talk to the others and see what they think darling.” Draco laughed at Harry’s excitement about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been almost a month since I've updated this, life is a little hard right now, i'm trying to work as many hours as I can, and I don't have a lot of inspiration to write. That and having three other fic's to write is getting hard, I almost updated another with this work. The next chapter will have more plotting, and the twins find out something about Umbridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic awhile ago and came upon it while looking for another fic I worked on, and wanted to redo. and well I thought why not, I have a ton of pages, at least the first four chapters, I need to go over the rest before posting, and the endings of the chapters might be a little chopped since I wrote this all on one go and didn't stop to have breaks between chapters...


End file.
